Christmas Ruined Forever
"How the Bullies Stole Christmas" is the 21st episode for season 9 as the 189th episode of Disney Channel's hit sitcom North Pole Elementary, which debuts on Disney Channel on September 21, 2001. It will be as an hour long episode since "Chris will be Mine", which aired on July 10, 2009. The episode features with special guess of the Jonas Brothers, since their appearance in Camp Rock, JONAS and Hannah Montana. This episode is set to air on Disney Channel on December 25, 2009, which is Christmas, at 9:00 p.m. This was released on widescreen, which is the first film to shot in widescreen into the series during an "Ho-Ho Elementary Marathon". During a premiere, it shows a exclusive first look for North Pole Elementary: The Sequel on Disney Channel. This by far as the most watch episode into the entire show. Story After the students were going on their Winter Vacation from Oakwood High School, and the district wins to invite Jonas Brothers to peform a Christmas Concert there, Cassie Hilliard, Zack Peck, Amy Montana and Chris Taylor decided to hang out the nights for the holiday, while Sasha Henry left town to New York to peform, as Nick David goes with her for Dating. Couple of Days later, Sasha and Nick decided to return home to spend Christmas with friends, but their flight has been canceled, due to snow storm. Sasha and Nick will have to get the way to head home for Christmas is going on a snowy road to Los Angeles. During in Los Angeles, couple of thugs, Brat Morrison, Marben Hilson and other gang are taking over Christmas, as they were taking away the joy of Christmas, so Cassie, Amy, Chris and Zack must save Christmas, and Sasha and Nick must head back to Los Angeles to get a good holiday with their friends, as Becky's World is a wreck, and destrying People's Houses, and is going to burn down the Christmas Tree for their school district. Adam Brown fights with Brat, as he tricks him and got arrested, as his new friends have a chance to save him and get them arrested for ruining Christmas and destroying town. Cassie and friends must stop them before they can ruin the Christmas joy. During that time, Amy and Cassie both have an argument, of Nick Jonas will be singing for each other, as their friendships coming to an end, and either won't see each other on Christmas. Furthermore, Nick Jonas sings a sing for them both, as they remain back together as friends. Production Development This episode is written by Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson, as the made all of the episodes together. They were planning to make a special episode that it was about Christmas that needs love. This episode is written when some disasters is about to take over Christmas joy, and some evil people were ruining. With the title How the Bullies Stole Christmas, refers as a similar/parody title to How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Duke Johnson plans on returning directing this episode. Filming How the Bullies Stole Christmas was filmed at the studio, and was taped on live stage in the front of the audience on April 17, 2009, as half of an episode is filmed, while the other half is filmed on April 24, a week later, it was completed. It set to release on Christmas 2009, which is on December 25. It was revealed that Jonas Brothers are appearing into this episode. Scenes *There will be scenes into this special episode where there will be fighting scenes and violence into the episode, as of Adam and Brat fighting each other for Adam rescuing Christmas, as Brat tricks Adam to get arrested by the police, and there would not be bloody scenes into the episode, but "True Love Hurts", a remake episode premiered on October 16, 2009, which seen some bloody scenes as Cassie accidentally punches Zack into the face so hard, after it's original episode was unaired for season 3 as the season finale. *There will be scenes that Sasha and Nick are road triping to find their way back home, like taking cars and airplane as they skydive down home. *There will scenes where Becky's World is a wreck, and fire at Cassie Hillaird's house, and any kind of disasters happening into their hometown. *Jonas Brothers are guess staring into this episode, which they would take a bit smaller roles to play as themselves, scene as they arrived in Becky's World, and ready to peform a Christmas Concert. They also guess star as themselves since Hannah Montana, on August 17, 2007 premiere of "Me and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas. They also stars into Camp Rock, as Alyson Stoner also appeared with them and JONAS, Stoner does not appear with them there. *Nick Jonas is singing a song for Cassie Hilliard and Amy Montana. *There will be rescuing scene where Cassie and Amy decided to let Adam to break out of jail and get the officers to know the truth of the disasters are ruining Christmas. Cast Main cast *'Nick David' (Josh Hutcherson) *'Sasha Henry' (Keke Palmer) *'Zack Peck' (Dylan Patton) *'Amy Montana' (Alyson Stoner) *'Cassie Hilliard' (Dakota Fanning) *'Chris Taylor' (Jason Dolley) Supporting *'Shanica Knowles' (Becky Adams) *'Emmetta Elizabeth' (Sahara Garey) *'Jeffery Peters' (Zach Tyler Eisen) *'Kevin Lewis' (Paul Raymond) *'Maria Anderson' (Taylor Horn) *'Sabrina Barnes' (Lily Thorne) *'Mark Davis' (Matt Prokop) *'Adam Black' (Taylor Lautner) *'Brenda Thompson' (Ali Lohan) *'Johnny Bark' (Dylan Sprouse) *'Jennifer Dawson' (Courtney Jines) *'Mark Cornwell' (Cole Sprouse) *'Amanda Hudson' (Taylor Momsen) *'Brat Morrison' (Kyle Elder) *'Marben Hilson' (Don Watson) Special Guess Stars *'Joe Jonas' (Himself) *'Kevin Jonas' (Himself) *'Nick Jonas' (Himself) Rating North Pole Elementary's 189th episode draw with 12.5 million for its' world premiere, the biggest for an episode into the show ever, beating The School Escape.1 It suprised Hannah Montana's episode featuring also Jonas Brothers, which brought 10 million. References #First Look for North Pole Elementary: The Sequel to Release During Premiere of New Episode of North Pole Elementary. Wiki News. Retrieved 23 December 2009. #Jonas Brothers to be guess starring in North Pole Elementary. Wiki News. Retrieved 23 December 2009. #Fighting scenes and violence into New North Pole Elementary Episode. Wiki News. Retrieved 24 December 2009. #Disasters Scens in New North Pole Elementary Episode. Wiki News. Retrieved 24 December 2009. #Nick Jonas is singing a song for Cassie Hilliard and Amy Montana in North Pole Elementary new episode. Wiki News. Retrieved 24 December 2009. #Rescuing Scenes in New Episode of North Pole Elementary. Wiki News. Retrived 24 December 2009.